plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies
Ancient Egypt Level I Bloom-Choynut Strategy Plants needed: *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Wall-nut *Anything else to fill the seed slots Plant 1 column of Bloomerangs at the back, one column of Bonk Choys next, and one column of Wall-nuts. (Note: There will be 125 sun left, so spend it on Wall-nuts because 2 Wall-nuts will probably get eaten.) Level II Bloomerangs/Cabbage-pult Strategy Plants needed: *Bloomerang *Cabbage-pult *Wall-nut *Anything else to fill the seed slots Plant 1 column of Cabbage-pults at the back, one column of Bloomerangs next, and one column of Wall-nuts. Use Plant Food on the Cabbage-pults when things get hairy to utilize the cabbage bomb. You will only get three at the start. (Note: There will be 125 sun left, so spend it on Potato Mines to get rid of the tornado zombies in the first wave.) Level III Melony-nut strategy First, you take these: *Melon-pult *Tall-nut First, plant a row of Melon-pult at the back and then put a row of Tall-nut after the Melon-pult Tips *Use the Plant food if emergency. Pirate Seas Level I Kernelang Strategy Plants Needed: *Bloomerang *Kernel-Pult *Wall nut First plant Kernel-pult down the first column. Then put Bloomerangs down the second column and Wall-nuts down the 4th column. If there is sun left you can put Kernel-pults down the third column. Level II Bonk pult strategy Plants Needed: *Bonk Choy *Kernel-pult or Cabbage-pult *Wall-nut If there is any sun left use Spring Bean First plant the Kernel-pult or Cabbage-pult down the first and second columns. Put Bonk Choys down the third column but only in the lanes without any planks. Plant the Wall-nuts down the 4th column. Level III Spike Choy strategy Plants needed: Spikerock* Bonk Choy Anything else to fill in the slots *If you didn't unlock the Spikerock yet, pick Spikeweed instead Instructions: Plant Bonk Choys on the first column and Spikerocks on the second column. If you did not unlock Spikerocks yet, put Spikeweeds on the second and third columns. No Plant Food is necessary to complete the level Wild West Level I Napalm Squad Strategy Plants needed: *Pea Pod *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Any other plants to fill the seed slots. No others are needed. Max out a Pea Pod in the left-most mine cart. Plant a Torchwood on the mine cart next to it. Plant Tall-nuts in every space in the fourth column. After starting the onslaught, give Plant Food to the Torchwood. Now, move the Pea Pod and Torchwood wherever there are high priority zombies, and give Plant Food to the Pea Pod when things get tough. And that's about it! No Witty Name Strategy Plants needed: *Pea Pod *Winter Melon *Anything to use the remaining 375 sun with(possibly a Threepeater) *Filler Put the Winter Melon in the minecart all the way in the back. Put a full Pea Pod in the middle minecart, and whatever you choose as the third plant(suggested to be a Threepeater) in the third minecart. The Pea Pod and Winter Melon should be slided around to take charge of the tougher zombies, while the third plant is there just for filling purpose. There are too many Pianist Zombies to use either Spikeweed or Spikerock effectively enough, so don't use them. During the final wave, and once before it if the situation gets rough, feed Plant Food to the Winter Melon to deal massive damage to everything. The Pea Pod can deal with all the zombie types in this level(albeit perhaps needing some help with protected Poncho Zombies) as can the Winter Melon; though zombies will get less forward if hit with the Winter Melon, so it is recommended to use the Winter Melon to defeat higher priority zombies like Poncho Zombies with metal plates. Level II Spikyshooter strategy Plants needed *Peashooter *Spikeweed Instructions First, place Spikeweeds at the very front twice, then, put the Peashooters where Prospector Zombies most likely come, then you finished Board P - - - - - - S S P - - - - - - S S P - - - - - - S S - P - - - - - S S - P - - - - - S S Keys *P-Peashooter *S-Spikeweed *--Blank space 'Tips' Don't worry, Propector Zombies will die on the Spikeweed. Level III Strategies needed! Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Strategies